The invention relates to a arrangement on a spinning preparation machine, in particular a card, provided with a machine casing arranged along the sides of the machine that consists of casing elements attached to support elements, wherein the casing elements can free and close off openings in the machine casing.
In practical operations, cards are enclosed with a casing made of sheet metal or other materials. This enclosure serves to protect the machine, to encapsulate it against spinning dust, to enhance the optical appearance and to safeguard against accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,104 describes a housing frame of a known arrangement on a card with machine casing provided with wall elements that form a closed casing and include wall elements on the sides, as well as on the front and rear and a cover element. The housing frame includes four horizontal ground supports, four horizontal top supports and four vertical supports, which can consist of steel pipe. The known machine casing consists of supports and crossbeams, doors and flaps. The doors and flaps must be opened and dismantled for performing servicing and adjustment operations at the working members, wherein the dismantling involves unscrewing operations that frequently are very involved. The supports and crossbeams cannot be dismantled for static reasons, but considerably restrict the clearance space for performing the servicing operations. The possibility of access only separately and through the side areas and the output region of the machine is a particular disadvantage.